Ha Ha I guess everyone doesn't love Zoey
by napoleonlover
Summary: Well, I really don’t like Zoey and I hate how she always gets the guy, so this time….she won’t! please r&r well im on chap. 4(the last chapter) yay im finally done the last chap. Is kind of harsh but watever
1. Logan's Dilemma

Chapter 1—Logan's Dilemma

"Whoa! Look at that new hot girl on campus!" said Michael

"Whoa look at her brother!" replied Zoey. "He's gorgeous!"

"Wait, Logan, are you okay with her saying this stuff. I mean come on. Aren't you guys together?" asked Chase.

"Hey Chase, will you come here for a sec. We need to talk. I mean now. Hurry!" Chase and Logan raced into the boys lounge.

"Well, what's up?"

"You see, I wanted to take matters into my own hands and lay the first move on Zoey. You know kiss her. So, when we were walking along the beach on day, holding hands, I reached in to kiss her."

"Well? What happened?"

"It sucked! When I leaned in she slapped me across the face, like like like she all the sudden hated me. I didn't really know what happened. So, I sat her down to talk. I asked her why she slapped me. Guess what she said. Go head, guess."

"No. And before you day anything I have two things to say. One, why are you rambling on and on so fast? And two, I don't think it's my business. I mean Zoey's my friend."

"I know but you're my friend, right? And I really need to talk to someone."

"Ok, ok. What did Zoey say?"

"That's just it! She didn't say anything. She just got up and left. I'm really, really confused. Do you see my dilemma?"

"Yea. I guess"

"But wait. You Haven't seen the worst part yet."


	2. The Worst Part of it

Chapter 2—The Worst Part of it

"Hey Zo, can I talk to you?" asked Chase "I'm pretty sure it's important."

"Go ahead. What's wrong?"

"Well it's about you and Logan"

"Can we please not talk about that" Zoey interrupted "It's not really necessary"

"Actually it is. I mean Logan's really upset. Why were you mean to him on the beach the other day? He was trying to kiss you. And he wasn't even trying to pull one of those- I'm a player lets make out- type things. I've never seen him so happy or so honest with a girl.

"Really? He really likes me----- uhh I mean who are you to be all up in my business anyway?

"I was just trying to help out a friend."

"Yeah, well guess what. You just really hurt another." Zoey said as she was storming back to the girls lounge.

"I am so stupid" chase said under his breath."

Later that day Logan forwarded Chase an e-mail with the subject: This is the worst part o the story I was telling you about. It read:

Dear Logan,

I 'm sorry about what happened on the beach, even though I don't

regret it. At all. I'm very mad at you but I don't anyone to know.

I'm afraid that if we're mad at each other and don't talk, than all

of our friends will feel weird around us and feel some what

separated too. Oh, and just in case you haven't gotten the jist

of this message, WE ARE OVER! No offense, well, yes offense

I hate you! You are so inconsiderate! But please just pretend that

none of this ever happened. Thanks.

Zoey

The next morning, Chase and Logan sat down to eat breakfast, while being ignored by Zoey.

"Wow. That's harsh. I did talk to Zoey though. She seemed pretty mad."

"Does she hate me? I would understand, I guess."

"No not at you at me. She told me we weren't even friends anymore. I cant believe you got me into this mess. I won't desert you though, I know you're upset.

"Thanks. I need a friend now, since Michael's been to preoccupied with that new girl to even talk to me anymore."

"Hey Logan, you know what I just realized."

"No. What?"

"The school's monthly dance is on Friday. I haven't asked anyone yet. Have any ideas for me?

"What about Nicole, Quinn or Dana?"

"That new guy who Zoey thoght was hot has already asked Dana. And that really smart guy who takes 9th grade calculus is taking Quinn, I guess I'll ask Nicole."

"What should I do?" asked Logan now worried that a lot of people already had dates.

"I think you need to talk to Zoey. You'll figure out what to do."


	3. Just Zoey's Luck

Chapter 3 -- Just Zoey's Luck

"Hey Zo, we really need to talk. Why are you mad at me I just don't understand? Was it something I did? Said? What? If you tell me I'll work on it. I promise. Please!" Logan said when he finally ran into Zoey outside.

"Oh Logan grow up! Just leave me alone! I'm sick of you and all of your excuses! Leave me alone!" shouted Zoey

"I don't get. Please Zo, just talk to me. Please."

"Fine. But only for a minute. I'm mad, no not mad at you furious at you for trying to kiss me the other day. It was so inappropriate for the moment. After all we'd only been dating for a few weeks."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I offended you, I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just sorry, okay. Plus you really hurt Chase. He was bummed out because of how you treated him. That was so mean, you know, what you said to him. I'm sorry, but if you're going to be this way, I'm walking. See you later. I'm out." Logan stormed back to his dorm.

"Oh well. He was just dragging me down anyway. I'll just ask that new cute kid to the dance." Zoey whispered under her breath.

The next day,Zoey got up and went into the girl's lounge to get some breafast. The first person she saw was Nicole. They started having a conversation.

"Hey Zoey.Guess what?"

"Um I don't know. What?

"Chase Asked me to the dance! I'm so excited! What should I wear? What's he wearin? Howshould I do my hair? What are you wearing? Who are you going with?"

"Nicole. Relax! Please calm down. I'll answer one question. Take your pick."

"Oh, that's it? Ok, who are you going with?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that one."

"Well…"

"You see I don't have a date persay. But don't worry, I will. Im going to ask that new hot guy on campus."

"Well, I wouldn't be to sure bout' that one. He already asked Dana. And she already said yes. Who were your other options.

"That's my problem. I don't have any other options. Whats wrong with me. This is just my luck!"


	4. Ha Ha Zoey!

Chapter 4- Ha Ha Zoey!

"Wake up Zoey, hurry!" commanded a very flustered Quinn.

"What do you want?" Said Zoey still half asleep.

"Look out your window. HURRY! You really need to."

"Fine. If you insist." Said Zoey walking towards her dorm window. "Ahh! How could they do this? Who did this? Logan? Chase? Who? I want to know!"

"What happened here?" said Dana after waking up from all of the screaming.

"Well what it looks like is an angry mob of guys holding mean signs about me who are, or were, ever mad at me here at P.C.A. And boy is there a lot of them! Look!" cried Zoey when she finally comprehened what happened. By this point most of the girls were in Zoey's room.

"Well Zo, not to be mean or anything, but I saw it coming. No offense, but they all hate you. Every last one of them down there, and guess what? None of us do either. We were just pretending. Sorry."

"Is this true? Quinn? Dana? Nicole? Do you really ALL hate me? Please just let me know. I want the truth right now." It was like a slap in the face for Zoey when all of the girls responded with an "I really want to tell you the truth but I know it will hurt you" type "uhh, mum, well"'s.

"You know what guys I thought you were my friends! What happened?" Zoey said now hysterically balling. "What happened so suddenly? Please tell me!"

"Fine. I'll tell you the story straight up. No lies. When you first enrolled at P.C.A. we thought wow, a fashion conscious, smart, funny girl to hang out with. But then after we really got to know you it was all downhill from there. See, at first we were all jealous of you getting all of the guys, having the cutest clothes, setting all the trends, you know that kind of stuff. Well you see after a little jealousy turns pure envy. Then you still kept getting guys, and managed to still set all of the trends, well, well, well, we got sick of it! You made us look like dirt! That's where envy turns to hatred. We hate you to put it kindly. I'm aware that you're upset and that this is all so sudden but ha ha I guess everyone doesn't always love Zoey!" And with those last words from Dana Zoey got up, left the room and walked out of their lives forever.


End file.
